totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eryn
Eryn Miller, stereotyped as The Psychopath, is a contestant who is introduced in Total Drama World Tour: Second Season by Fedora Kid. She was irregularly eliminated without being placed on a team, but returned after one episode and was placed on Team Victory II. She is 14, has brown eyes, blonde hair, and has a wild and crazy personality reminiscent of Izzy. A common joke is made referencing her being an American (which Chef detests), even though her mother is from Ireland. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Eryn was the fourth and final newbie to be introduced, although she didn't emerge from the bus after Chef introduced her twice. During his third attempt, she threw the bus driver Eddie out the door after having beaten him up. She claimed that she was just messing around and was unpredictable, even though she knocked out his gold tooth. She then proceeded to claim that her uncle had an eye made of gold and her second cousin had a boob made out of gold, so Eddie should be more grateful that it was just a tooth. She then introduced herself to the rest of the cast, saying that she could also be referred to as "E, Error, or Psycho Hose-Beast Who Will Knock Out Your Gold Teeth If You're A Bad Bus Driver." She then tried to impress the others by licking her own elbow, but when she found herself unable to do it, she tried to "borrow" Isaiah's elbow, chasing him around the airport. Shortly before the Jet took off, Eryn found a bottle of red wine in the first-class bar area and prepared to serve herself some, claiming that she's the legal drinking age in Ireland. She then picked up the bottle cap after popping it off and named it Jeffrey. Ethan interfered by asking to take a look at Jeffrey, then "sneezed" and sent Jeffrey rolling down the floor and right into the cargo hold, with Eryn in hot pursuit. Just as she found Jeffrey, a rat picked it up and carried it off. Shortly after the Jet arrived in Hawaii, she managed to kill the rat and get Jeffrey back. As she tried to climb out the hatch, Ethan ran up to her, yanked Jeffrey out of her hand, and tossed it back down into the hold, sending her after him again. This time, he shut the hatch and locked it tightly, locking her in. She made several attempts to escape, eventually managing to remove a square plate in the Jet's side with a wrench. Clutching Jeffrey in her mouth, she started climbing up the hull to the side door until Mark, who had just been eliminated, crashed into her during his fall, sending them both plummeting into the Pacific Ocean. Episode 3 When Team Victory II's engine suddenly died, Eryn appeared as a figure in a small, green, wooden rowboat, wearing a yellow poncho and hat and black boots. When the figure found out what their problem was, it tossed its fishing pole into the water and offered to help, paddling over to their boat for about a minute of furious rowing even though the distance was only three feet. After inspecting their engine, it grabbed a wrench from its boat and smacked their engine hard with it. Surprisingly enough, despite pessimism from Matthew the entire time, the engine came back to life. When Matthew thanked the figure, assuming it was an old man, Eryn finally revealed herself. Just as Rachael started to frantically ask her what happened to Mark following his tumble, Eryn started rambling on with a story about how she was stranded for eight days in the middle of the ocean following her uncle-in-law's yacht sinking. She then told them about how, after her fall, she swam back to Hawaii and eventually made it back to the mainland, returning home. When asked by James if she lived on the Mississippi, she corrected herself by saying that anywhere in America was her home. Just then, Chef appeared and demanded to know what she was doing there when she was eliminated. She reminded him that her elimination was unfair and unofficial, due to a trick by Ethan, and that she was just AWOL and returning from AWOL-ness. Chef reluctantly agreed to let her back on due to being a good ratings magnet, and due to Team Victory II being down a member. After resuming, it became a narrow race against Team Madison, with Matthew trying his hardest to make the boat go at full speed. Eryn, once again, used her wrench and broke the lever, causing the boat to shoot forward, racing past Team Madison, crashing right up on the shore and sliding right up to the base of the St. Louis Arch. Thus, they won the challenge for the third time in a row. In a post-elimination confessional, Eryn finally remembered what she was doing in the Mississippi region; she had been living with her cousin Erika, who had a mad crush on John. She warned John to not do something stupid like land in the River, which, ironically, he did. Episode 4 In first-class at the beginning of the episode, Eryn found a new bottle cap to go with Jeffrey and named it Ray, and suggested other names for other bottle caps such as William and Johnson. Matthew was noticeably annoyed by Eryn's presence, but believed that, if anything, her joining the team benefitted them even more. Eventually, it came down to Eryn and Matthew as the last two remaining members of Team Victory II, with Eryn actually on the roof of the trailer, clinging to the antenna, and claiming to be "so high right now." Eventually, Eryn ended up the last member of Team Victory II still clinging to the trailer, facing off against Louis for Team Sahara. Thus, she and Louis faced off in a "duel-et" for the musical reprise of the first song. At the very end of the song, Eryn ducked down and covered her head as an umbrella flew over her, hitting Louis and knocking him off the trailer, thus winning the challenge for Team Victory II once more. Episode 5 As the team was riding in the taxicab, and Rachael and Violet discussed Matthew's behavior, Eryn eavesdropped on their conversation and added her own input. When Violet ultimately ruled out the possibility of throwing the challenge, and said to play this challenge as they would any other, Eryn was quick to inform Matthew and the driver that they were heading the wrong way, as she deciphered the true meaning of the riddle: The Luxor hotel on the Vegas strip. Once she convinced them that this was the truth, they turned around and drove to the hotel, where they spotted their object on the very top of the pyramid. Eryn volunteered to go after it, and gave herself an extra boost by climbing up onto James and lifting off with a kick to his face, knocking him out. It was because of this that James was unable to sing in the musical reprise, and was thus eliminated. However, Eryn made up for it by retrieving their object first, winning a third challenge in a row for Team Victory II. Episode 6 Eryn quickly accepted the role of the bungee-jumper for her team when Matthew nominated her, and thus retrieved all five objects with ease to give her team an early lead. Once inside the prison, Eryn headed in one direction with Matthew, while Rachael and Violet headed down the other. Though the victory was off-screen, Eryn unlocked the cell for Team Victory II, securing their fourth straight win. Episode 7 When Team Victory II split up once again, Eryn (who donned one of the slime-shooters) went with Violet this time, while Rachael went with Matthew (wearing the other slime-shooter). Eryn spent most of their time together telling wild and crazy stories, until they heard a suspicious sound from somewhere in the hallway. Eryn was quick to tell Violet, who was skeptical of any "creatures" appearing in this challenge, that the show's creators could very well have done what they did for Total Drama Reloaded: Pit the contestants against genuinely deadly monsters that were created by radioactive waste, and thus just as dangerous as anything else. They were soon attacked by a creature and forced to retreat, eventually running into Louis and Anna. They continued up a staircase onto the next level, only for the creature to now travel underneath the floor and tear it out from under their feet, taking Eryn down in this manner and eliminating her from the challenge. However, Team Victory II still managed to win the challenge thanks to Matthew. Episode 8 When Mary took command and ordered the group of girls and interns to split up and spread out, Eryn teamed up with Phil and took up a position in the middle of the castle, opposite the main entrance and right along the edge of the lake. When Louis infiltrated the castle and was caught by Eryn, Phil interjected and demanded that he have a shot at Louis. However, Eryn insisted that Louis was hers and hers only. Louis took advantage of this argument and managed to escape, firing several quick shots at Eryn and stunning her, racing back out the main entrance with Phil's return fire mostly missing him. As payback for letting her hostage get away, Eryn kicked Phil in the groin. Ultimately, Eryn was one of the last three people standing on the girls' team, alongside Rachael and Mary. In the final assault, Eryn and Rachael were stationed on the second-floor platform in the Grant Tower, which was hit by the third and final paint missile from Carl's helicopter. The blast completely destroyed all of their weapons and knocked Eryn and Rachael unconscious, leaving only Mary, who was eventually eliminated by Louis. At the elimination ceremony that night, Eryn was in the bottom two with Samantha after receiving two votes from Louis and Nicole. She received the final Barf Bag, and Samantha was eliminated. Episode 9 Eryn mostly stayed hidden during the challenge, eventually emerging to attack Rachael as she backed into a doorway to hide from a figure who suddenly appeared in the building next to her, which happened to be Eryn. Eryn burst through the doors and pinched a pressure point on Rachael's shoulder, knocking her unconscious and taking both her gun and the gun she took from Matthew, along with all the ammunition that came with them, leaving Rachael's unconscious form slumped against the wall. However, she soon fell prey to a similar tactic when she climbed into the golf cart - one of the challenge's three hidden advantages - and was attacked by Mary after she climbed out from underneath the cart and shot her in the back of the head with her own paintball gun, taking all of the guns and ammo that Eryn had appropriated and leaving her behind. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Jessica was sent by Ethan to convince Eryn to vote for Matthew, as part of Ethan's dastardly master plan from the beginning of the season. However, Eryn was determined to vote for Ethan, as this was her first chance in the entire season to vote for the man who had caused her first technical elimination. She also quickly revealed that she was fully aware of Ethan and Jessica's alliance, and that Jessica would have little chance of convincing her otherwise. However, Jessica used some secret leverage to persuade Eryn, insisting that she knew some crucial information, and that when she revealed it, it would ruin Ethan's reputation and guarantee more than one person's elimination, including Ethan's. Eryn was so intrigued by the mysteriousness and deviousness of the plan that she agreed to go along and vote for Matthew. At the elimination ceremony, Eryn received the sixth and second-to-last Barf Bag of the night. Episode 10: YK2 Along with Ethan, Eryn was the only other contestant who didn't mind stripping down to her underwear for the challenge, being the first to do so and revealing her rainbow-colored bra and panties. She also began to exact her revenge on Ethan, first by smacking him on the back (in a feigned sign of friendliness) so hard that he fell over. Once the challenge began, Eryn stayed behind to talk with Jessica for a bit about what it was that Jessica knew. Although she was extremely reluctant to reveal what she knew, she eventually told her, off-screen. Once she did, Eryn was even more excited, but determined to keep it a secret between the two of them. She then raced off to win the challenge, which was a tight race between Eryn, Ethan, and Mary. Eventually, when Mary was pushed off the ice bridge and it was down to Ethan and Eryn, Eryn used her own ingenious tricks to keep Ethan at bay, such as pulling clumps of snow out of her bra, packing them into snowballs, and throwing them at him. Although he dodged the first one, the second one hit him in the face and knocked him back down to a lower ledge. Eventually, Ethan caught up to Eryn just as she grabbed the second-to-last flagpole and spun around on it, kicking him over to the edge and grabbing him by the collar, dangling him off the edge of a massive cliff with a snowy ledge below. She then did the same thing that Ethan did to Mary, saying that although it wasn't in her nature, she did make exceptions. She then let him go and went on to win the challenge. Although Ethan was completely vulnerable once again, Eryn decided to honor her agreement with Jessica, and when Jessica approached her to inform her that Mary was the next target, Eryn went above and beyond to spread the word. She told everyone else that Mary was a huge threat, used her friendship with her sole remaining teammate - Rachael - as extra leverage to persuade her, and even fabricated a lie to Louis and Nicole about Mary planning to get revenge on them for voting off John, which convinced them to break their longtime alliance with her and vote for her. This noticeably impressed Ethan, leading him to forgive her victory over him. Thus, Mary was eliminated in a unanimous vote. Episode 11 In the beginning of the challenge, when Chef announced the two different challenges, Eryn was one of only two contestants who opted to do the tightrope-walking challenge, the other being Nicole. However, a few seconds after the challenge began, Eryn did an incredible speed-run of the tightrope and made it around all three obstacles in a matter of moments, easily clinching invincibility and the first of two seats in first-class that night. At the elimination ceremony that night, she received the second Barf Bag after Louis, and voted with Ethan, Jessica, and Rachael against Nicole. Episode 12 In the beginning of the episode, Eryn tried to comfort Louis in first-class after the elimination of his new girlfriend, Nicole. She reminded him that they were now closer than ever to their main goal of eliminating Ethan, and soon it would all be alright. However, Louis wasn't comforted too much by this. Shortly after the challenge began, Eryn began commenting on how terrible the abandoned city of Pripyat looked in comparison to several of her relatives' houses. Then, as she approached the old Ferris wheel, she was suddenly knocked out by Ethan and dragged into a nearby building. This was all part of Ethan's final plan for Eryn, as he had earlier slipped some money to Carl to activate the musical number after he knocked Eryn out. Thus, everyone sang in the musical number Escape From Pripyat except for Eryn, resulting in her being eliminated. Chef revealed later that, in order to save parachutes, Eryn was left behind in Pripyat, with a gag in her mouth, a straitjacket covering her torso, and shackles on her ankles. Trivia *Eryn noticeably bears many similarities to Izzy, including her repeated mentions of family members, her many wild survival tales, and her overall crazy personality. *Eryn is one of only two contestants in TDWT to be automatically eliminated due to not singing, the other being James. **Both were on Team Victory II. **Ironically, Eryn was the one who indirectly caused James's elimination in the first place. *Eryn is one of only two contestants in the series to never be regularly eliminated, the other being Violet. **Coincidentally, both were on Team Victory II. *Eryn is one of only five contestants to compete in only one season, the others being Anna, Ethan, Louis, and Peter. *Eryn has won more challenges for her team than anyone else in TDWT, as she did so 4 times: **She helped to restart Team Victory II's boat, allowing them to win the race in Episode 3. **She was the last one left holding onto the trailer in Episode 4. **She solved the clue and retrieved the object for her team in Episode 5. **She did the bungee-jumping for her team and retrieved all five objects, and presumably was the one who unlocked her team's cell, in Episode 6. ***Thus, she is tied with Matthew for the highest amount of challenge wins for her team in one season, with four each. ***However, Eryn holds the record for the highest amount of consecutive challenge wins for her team, as all four of her victories were back-to-back (beating Matthew's previous record of three consecutive wins). ***In addition, she is tied with Josh for the third-highest amount of challenge wins for her team over the course of the entire series, with 4 each. *Eryn is one of only three contestants to return after being previously eliminated, the others being Peter and John. **She is also the only female to return after being previously eliminated. **She is also the fastest contestant to return, with only one episode between her first elimination and her return. *Eryn is one of only three contestants to be on only one team (Team Victory II), the others being Anna and Peter.